gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX
Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, or simply abbreviated as MSGoR, is a 3D animated series or shorts based on the original 1979 TV Show, Mobile Suit Gundam. This series was directed by Nick De Leon and is made up of three episodes. The show is broadcasted on YouTube. Story Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon has declared its independence from the Earth Federation, and subsequently launched a massive war of independence, a war which has raged in every continent on earth and in nearly every space colony and lunar settlement. The Zeon have the upper hand through their use of a revolutionary new type of weapon, their humanoid like mobile suits. In this animation, the story takes place on October 3, U.C. 0079, just one day before the events of Episode 8 of MSG takes place, the White Base crew move from the Great Canyon to Seattle, Washington but are met by eight Zeon Dopp Fighters, it is up to Amuro Ray to take care of these units. Episodes 'Episode Renumbering' Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX originally ran for three episodes however, when it came down to a one-on-one conversation between Nick De Leon and one of his friends, it was brought up that Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX had only three episodes which is in his opinion, madness. As of Thanksgiving Day of 2012, De Leon made the decision to renumber the episodes to include The Threat of Zeon (formerly a short called Gihren Zabi's Address at Garma Zabi's Funeral) and the Christmas special, A Christmas in Solomon (Special). The episodes will continue to be renumbered to include short three to six minute episodes that could fill in huge gaps between the original three. Novel There will be a novelized version of the earliest concepts that lead towards creating Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. The original script was titled "Gundam 0079" which was a movie script similar to the original Gundam TV Show from 1979. However, it does take it's own turn with making Amuro Ray's relationship status with Sayla Mass more sexually intense than it is as being just boyfriend and girlfriend in MSGoR, and also having Amuro dying at the end of the book. It also includes that Sayla is pregnant with a child named Cameron Ray, the newborn son of Amuro. Format MSGoR is made on a MMOG called ROBLOX, where anyone ages seven and older can play games made by real ROBLOX users, and make games themselves, the show was made in the ROBLOX Studio. International release In the past, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX had struggled to release the series in different languages. It was only until February 27, 2013 that the Japanese dub of The Battle of A Baoa Qu was released. Cast English version's Main Cast Earth Federation Principality of Zeon Media Music * Opening **"Tobe! Gundam" (Fly Gundam) by Koh Ikeda *OST **"Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys **"Breed" by Nirvana **"Painkiller" by Judas Priest **"Alone in the Wind" by Daisuke Inoue **"Barrio Superstarrio" by Pilot to Gunner **"F.I.G.H.T." by Unwritten Law **"The Beginning" by Daisuk Inoue **"Duality" by Slipknot *Ending **"Soldiers of Sorrow" by Daisuke Inoue **"Encounters" by Daisuke Inoue Mechanics 'Earth Federation' 'Mobile Suits' * RX-78-2 Gundam * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-75-4 Guntank * RGM-79 GM 'Support Units' * SCV-70 White Base * G-Fighter * FF-X7 Core Fighter 'Principality of Zeon' 'Mobile Suits' * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Char Custom) * MSM-04 Acguy * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type * MS-09B Dom * MS-09R Rick Dom * MSM-10 Zock * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MSN-02 Zeong Mobile Armors * MAN-08 Elmeth 'Support Units' * DFA-03 Dopp Awards Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, as well as Sayla Mass and Char Aznable, have been nominated for the 2012 ROBLOXiwood Anime Grand Prix. The show received the award for Best Animation for the episode, "The Battle of A Baoa Qu" because it was the first episode to depict true scenes from the original TV series like the famous "Final Shot." Sayla Mass has been nominated for Best Female Character in both "Tragedy in Jaburo" and "The Battle of A Baoa Qu" but suprisingly lost to Lucy Heartfilia from ROBLOX Fairytail. Sayla's brother, Char Aznable won the award for Best Masked Villian from "The Battle of A Baoa Qu" by unanymous decision. The show has also placed first in joshuagundamu's 2011 Christmas Contest. Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot01062012 195451452.jpg|The famous RX-78-2 Gundam in ROBLOX form RobloxScreenShot01062012 191640602.jpg|From left to right: Kai Shiden, Sayla Mass, Amuro Ray, and Hayato Kobayashi RobloxScreenShot11122011 122345825.jpg|Bright Noa RobloxScreenShot12082011 190300563.jpg|Char Aznable RobloxScreenShot12272011 093919962.jpg|Char's Zaku II in ROBLOX form RobloxScreenShot01072012 144447755.jpg|Amuro piloting the Gundam See also Side Stories *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter'' Novel adaption *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Heroes of War'' Specials *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: A Christmas in Solomon'' Video Games *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Federation vs Zeon (2012)'' *''Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX (2012)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Soldiers of Sorrow (to be released summer 2013)'' Languages: 日本語 ja:機動戦士ガンダムオンROBLOX Category:NikeTube Studios Shows Category:Gundam on ROBLOX Shows Category:Media Established in 2011